


Some No-one

by canidswain



Series: David Marble Hornets AU [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canidswain/pseuds/canidswain
Summary: His name is Jay, and he's some no-one Tim vaguely knew in college as a friend of a friend of a friend. David has never seen him around town before - a feat, as this ass-crack-of-nowhere town has a population of minus 50 people.So yes, he's suspicious.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" Wright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: David Marble Hornets AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704667
Kudos: 2





	Some No-one

David is suspicious.

It's not often that he's rude, but the way this newcomer acts has formed a knot of tension in his shoulder. The awkward way he holds himself, the camera ever-present and always insistently jolting about, the fact that David _knows_ he's lying.

Okay, he doesn't _know_. But the guy feels wrong.

He's met him a couple of times, when he's tailing around after Tim. The stranger approached them once and started a conversation with Tim about tapes and "the film", but Tim seemed to know him so David didn't interject.

Another time Tim said he was going out to meet him and David came with. Boring - they just talked about the old hospital and Tim drove David home. There was a quiet anger building in his ribcage.

He had first heard about him through Tim - they'd been watching some crappy horror show from forever ago on Tim's couch when he'd mentioned meeting a guy he knew from college. Apparently he'd just happened to be sat outside the clinic and hounded Tim about an old student film their friend made. David thought it was creepy.

His name is Jay.

His name is Jay, and he's some no-one Tim vaguely knew in college as a friend of a friend of a friend. David has never seen him around town before - a feat, as this ass-crack-of-nowhere town has a population of minus 50 people.

So yes, he's suspicious.

Nothing Jay says makes sense. David doesn't understand, and he voices this often to Tim, with his face burrowed against his boyfriend's side. Tim doesn't understand either - he says he's humouring him. He guesses that's fine.

Except this growing anxiety in his torso won't go away.

He's not jealous. He isn't. He knows this no-one from college isn't someone Tim needs to be bothered with. But... he can't help worrying that maybe there was something back then. Something David wouldn't have ever seen that Tim would never tell him. He's being paranoid, he knows he's being paranoid.

Tim isn't a liar.


End file.
